The proposed study will ascertain the effectiveness of promising Behavior Therapy techniques in reducing the use of abused drugs by youth. The component treatment procedures will consist of behavioral procedures found to be generally effective as well as procedures showing promise in uncontrolled studies of drug abuse itself. The major procedures will consist of family reinforcement procedures, behavioral contracting, positive communication training, over-correction, home-based token economy, social skills training, and covert sensitization. The abused drugs will include marijuana, cocaine, heroin, morphine, PCP, barbituates, and amphetamines. The study participants will be drug abusing youth who will be randomly assigned to receive either the Behavior Therapy or a more traditional supportive discussion counseling. Drug usage data will be obtained by direct chemical assay procedures prior to, during, and for an extended follow-up after treatment. Positive results would demonstrate, in a controlled treatment outcome study, a general method of treating youth drug abuse.